Memories of the Past
by Killjoe
Summary: Marceline is haunted by the memories of her past, she can not get over her childhood with Ice King. These visions and voices in her head drive her to the brink of insanity and suicide, with Finn being her only anchor to the real world. But when they find out something much sinnister is behind these visions, what will they do? (Please Review.)
1. Chapter 1

The dream was the same each time. Simon was screaming in the middle of an unnamed, unknown city. Snow was falling and a large blizzard hovered over above. Snow was hammering down on the city mercilessly, and Simon was in the middle of the blizzard. On his knees weeping yet laughing at the same time. It was not a joyous laugh, and neither was the cry natural.

The laugh was covered by a hysterical echo that seemed to bounce off the buildings of the city and was dragged on by the strength of the wind. But one could sense a feeling of fakeness underneath, like it was an echo of the pass resurfacing for just a second before being gripped by insanity and dragged under once more.

The cry was just the opposite; it held a dry humor that only the maddest of men could understand. And it seemed faint but loud as well. Unlike the laugh, the sadness was present and near indescribable in its seemingly eternal pain. Nothing was merciful enough to drag it back under and hide it in his sea of swimming emotions. And so it stayed there, like a cut that never got better and then festered.

Marceline, the Vampire queen was there. But she was her six year old self. The cold was unbearable, frost had gathered on her eyebrows and her mucus had frozen then broke each time she breathed in, breaking up shards ice so they stabbed into the soft flesh of her nose. Blood seeped down the front of her lip and she felt like she might keel over and die at any moment.

But there was one thing that kept her going, the thought of Simon being in pain, that same horrid laughing cry that made her heart want to break for abandoning him at his time of need. It was her fault that Simon was like this, and maybe if she could take the crown off, he would be better.

The adult Marceline screamed inside her own mind for her childish self not to approach Simon. That he was to unstable and too far gone to save now. But trying to warn her young self was like a man trying to warn someone in the past. Though this was not pass she had never experienced, it was equally as futile to try and warn her younger self. All she could do is sit back, and watch as the events unfolded.

Little Marceline approached the new Ice King as delicately as she could, like a babe trying to pet a vicious yet pitiful hound that was bound to bite. She held one hand out but she wasn't sure why, maybe she wanted to put a comforting hand on his shoulder? She didn't know.

Simon didn't move only continued to kneel, his hands on his temples as he laughed and cried. His tears freezing as soon as they traveled across his cheek, this was her fault, and she couldn't deny it. She left him even though he had protected her in the early days after the war. Just because he was losing himself, she abandoned him. She felt cold deep inside, not only her heart, but her very soul for having done this to him.

Perhaps if she had stood by him just a little longer, maybe stole the crown and burned it. Maybe, just maybe she could have helped him redeem himself. And perhaps it was not too late. She thought at least, and finally reaching him, she stopped.

Something was wrong, something was very, very, very wrong. The snow had stopped and now the former Simon had stopped his weeping and laughing had stopped, replaced by ragged breathing. He held a dark blue aura around him and she didn't know, but she felt a toothy grin on his face.

She reached out to grab the cursed crown then Simon screamed, an ear splitting hellish screeched that made her have to cover her ears. Then Simon was on her. Squeezing her small neck with both hands as he suspended her above the ground, she struggled and kicked against his arms but it was impossible.

His cloths were tattered and ripped in most places, revealing blue flesh here and there. Marceline's eyes began to bulge from their sockets, and blackness consumed what little vision she had left. And as life, in all its preciousness slipped from her grasp, she peered into Simon's icy white eyes.

She saw only hate. Not the hate you could have for just anything, but for everything. Along with that she saw insanity, the craziness that would one day consume the hate and only leave a sad, crazed old man.

Marceline awoke with a shout of mental and emotional pain, her body aching and her naked body consumed by a cold, thick sweat, she sighed; sat up and pulled back the covers exposing her pale body. She stood, grabbed her velvet robe and put it on, tying the belt so it did not fall. Marceline reached over to her night stand and grabbed up a rubber band and doing her hair up as a ponytail, after this, she levitated from the ground and traveled down stairs.

Finding herself too weak to levitate, she fell on her feet. Mustering all the strength she could, she walked over to the sink and vomited all the contents of her stomach into it. After using the sink to clean the corners and inside of her mouth, she fell down on her knees and wept horribly.

The visions had been happening all week, but for only the past couple of days did she hear the voices, telling her to hurt herself or give up, she tried her best, but couldn't stop them, she had given up on Simon all those years ago, they told her. The only way to redeem her was to give herself the pain, so she would know what Simon felt. They whispered that to her at night, keeping her awake for hours on end.

She stood using the sink to steady herself and reached over to her knife holder and grabbed the first steak knife she could, her hand trembling. She stared at the faint reflection of herself in the window. She was pretty, pale, black eyes and an enticing face. She had all the curves in the right places.

She couldn't take her eyes off the reflection as she cut her wrist open, black ichor falling out into the sink. This was what Simon had sacrificed his sanity for, the voices continued to whisper to her until she had finished slicing. She spent the rest of the night, huddled in her pantry, weeping until sleep, with sleep came nightmares, some worse, and some more mild.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marcy?" Finn called aloud as he entered his friend's cave. "You there?" Silence, not so much as a grunt of acknowledgement, the house seemed devoid of life, no light was on inside it even though it was late afternoon. There was a feeling in the back of his head. Something was wrong, though Marceline was supposed to be awake by now, the sun had set and darkness was falling upon the land of Ooo, she wasn't. Nothing stirred in the house at all.

He approached her old style house, drawing his sword. "Marcy?" He called out again. Nothing. He approached her house and gave a knock on the wooden door. The knock echoed in the cave, and yet it was a loud, frantic knock, nothing came to answer it.

The door was unlocked thankfully, and he pushed inside. Nothing was in the living room and so he turned on the light, looking behind the couches. It was probably nothing. He thought, she probably just had a late night and was sleeping in.

But something contradicted that feeling, the sense of doom overhead. Not so much doom though, instead a sense of extreme despair that nothing could match. It felt thick in the air, almost hard enough to cut. Something bad had happened or was happening.

Then he entered the kitchen and dropped his sword as he saw the black ichor on the floor leading from the sink to the pantry. "Marceline!" He cried, running to the pantry and swinging the door open, finding a paler then usual Marceline in a fetal position. He could tell instantly the wound was self-inflicted, who couldn't? The wound was too neatly cut. And for a moment, he stood there. Just paralyzed at never seeing anyone have done this before.

"Oh damn it Marcy what in Glob's name did you do!" He cried and with a great strength he rarely found other than in life or death situations, he raised Marceline into his arms. She was not fat, she was actually skin, but her size was the thing that contributed to her weight.

He walked to the couch as fast he could with the Vampire queen in his arms. Setting her down easily on the rock hard couch, and put two fingers over her nose, she was breathing thank Glob. Then the panic set in the, he had no idea in hell what to do!

Finn stood, nervously, rubbing his temples and walking circles around his dying friend. "Why Marcy! Why?!" He cried out, nearly in tears because of the shock and the sheer fear that had consumed his heart.

Not knowing what to do, he climbed the ladder up to her bedroom and trashed the room. Throwing panties, shirts, jeans, everything as he tried to find her sewing kit, in tears now, thinking what might happen if he couldn't find it. And when he couldn't he punched a large hole into her wall and flipped over one her dressers in rage and sadness. It hit the floor and it felt like the whole house shook on its foundations.

She was dying, slowly and painfully, in a blood depleted sleep and unless Finn did something she would never awake from the sleep. He banged his head against the plaster walls of her room. "Think Finn damn it!" He repeated over and over again in a hushed whisper.

Then, remembering something Jake had taught him long ago when he had been harmed greatly, he jumped down the hole in the far end of the room. He had thought, in a stupid rage, that there was no time to use the ladder. He instantly regretting it as a spike of pain hit his ankle. The pain was extraordinary, and the only thing that kept him from passing out was the thought of Marceline passing away.

He knew he couldn't hold back the pain forever and sooner or later it would take him into unconsciousness, but he had to work quickly if he wanted to save his friend. Moving to the kitchen he grabbed a knife from the wooden holder and limped over to her gas powered stove and flicked it on, holding the blade over it.

That was the part, looking back on it, he feared most, it took him several minutes to heat the blade and he felt light headed from the pain, he thought he might've broken his ankle. Swaying back in forth, he felt like sleeping, just giving up on his friend and falling asleep. Half way through he just thought, his body and mind weak from the pain. She had wanted to die right? Why not leave her to her wishes and let her die.

His eyes shot open and so did his mouth, how the hell could he be thinking these thoughts, she may want to die but damn it he would travel through hell and swim through high water before he left her pass on. He knew there was truly only one way from passing out, the only option he had at the moment. Finn needed something that could jolt him awake and get his adrenaline pumping.

He lay the flat of the blade again his elbow and cried out, fully awake in this searing pain. Limping as fast as he could he reached Marceline, she looked much worse. If he hadn't reached her when he did Finn was sure she would've passed on into the unknown. Luck was a strange thing, Jake had told him. But that day he thanked Glob for it being on his side.

Picking up her wrist without hesitation he lay the flat of the searing hot blade against the open wound, cauterizing it and making Marceline scream in pain. She jolted awake from her sleep and scratched Finn on the face, her nails sinking deep into the flesh of his cheek. She was struggling her hardest not to be saved and began crying again, begging Finn to stop.

Finally the pain faded as he lowered the blade and used it to cut open his own wrist. Very lightly though, not nearly as deep she had done hers thankfully, else they might've both died that day. He pushed his wound to her face, she moved her head away so the blood didn't get in her mouth.

He slapped her with all his might in a one back hand movement and then screamed at one of his best friends. "Glob damn it, drink Marceline!" Her ears were ringing and a large red mark was on her face. She had been dreary and dazed, but now she only felt worse, her eyes seeming not under her control.

Finn gripped her jaw so she couldn't move away and pushed his wrist against her mouth. It seemed like forever she didn't drink from his wound, it was acting like a crimson well of life that could breathe precious life back into her poor pale body. She didn't want to drink the red thick liquid, and fought for as long as she could, crying and wanting to die, but eventually, she gave in. Sucking on the blood like a babe at its mother's tit.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke with a gasp, seeing Finn's face out of nowhere, looming right above hers was extremely terrifying for some odd reason. She thought she was dead and passed on into the great unknown, and for the first few seconds she thought Finn might be a angel. But then knew better, Finn had saved her life and her head was resting in his lap as he was slumped against the arm of the couch.

The Vampire queen stood, then floated, finding herself stronger thanks to his blood. She glided over to the sink, bent down and washed the dried brown blood from her lips. After this, she splashed the cold water on her face to wake her up, sighing as she did this.

No more did she know what to think, she was caught in the cross fire between insanity and sanity, though she desperately wanted her sanity to prevail and stop her rebelling memory, she knew better. Marcy was in bad shape, and no longer could she keep it under wraps, the events of yesterday had very well proved that.

Floating up stairs, she disrobed herself and went into the bathroom. For what seemed like hours she stared into her reflection. What the hell had she become? What the hell was happening to her! She thought, nearly bursting out in tears. Was this damnation? Was this the price that she would have to pay for her immortality?

If so she would kill herself before she lost herself mentally. No one deserved to live as a shell of their former self's, needing help to remember who they were and not remembering their whole life. Forgetting what happiness felt like, what laughter felt like? What love felt like? She hadn't felt the latter in years, since Ash at least. And she was relatively positive she wouldn't again.

Marceline broke her attention from the mirror, sick of seeing herself and how weak she looked and felt. Instead, she went inside the shower and turned on the water the hottest it would go. Rejoicing as the hot liquid pelted her skin. Lowering her head and letting her hair get wet felt like heaven, the hot water helped the constant headache she felt, it no longer throbbed like it had for so long.

After some time in the shower, leaning her body against its walls so as not to fall, the water started to freeze. It wasn't unpleasant, for the first few minutes of it, it was actually pleasant, awakening her senses at least. But as time went on it went past its usual cold temperature and started to descend into the extreme cold. Her headache was back, and worse than before. A spike of pain hit her like a lightning flash, and her eyes shot open.

She screamed, louder than anytime she had done before in her life, the pain consuming her head and making her double over. Her head hit the tub with a loud smack, making her ears ring and inducing tears of pain from her eyes. The water was no longer pleasantly cold; it was now a freezing sub-zero temperature.

A powdery texture seemed to replace the slick surface of the tub, she was afraid to open her eyes, Marcy knew what it was, and she feared that she might lose it if she did. But after sometime of lying in the fetal position, she did open her eyes.

Snow was falling around her naked body and the droplets of water that had originated from the shower were now tear drops of ice that seemed to stick to her skin. Above her the sky was gray and the sun was a pale white, looking dead. As she tried to move her arm to steady herself, Marcy felt some of the tear drops break, the skin beneath them cutting open.

She gasped in the icy pain, blood spilling forth from several places on her arms, the red drops of blood tainting the seemingly pure white snow. She didn't move, couldn't and wouldn't. Content to stay here until this vision faded and she was sent back to her shower room.

But something stirred from behind her, something that felt dark and seething with hatred. No, it wasn't a memory of Simon, this was something else. This entity that was behind her was not something of this world. To this day, she was never able to explain what she had felt in that episode of psychosis.

It was a hate for not just anything, but for everything. She had seen a lich before, felt the hatred that seethed from them. But that was because of what they had become, they had never wanted to be alive as a monster, banished from society, and that was why they hated all life so much. And this thing was not a demon like her father, for even they did not feel such bitter hate for all things, they still loved certain aspects of life.

No, the best way she could put it was that this being was made this way, built from the hatred of all good things. And as she felt it walking towards her, she realized this thing wanted her, had set its sights on her. Her eyes widened, the more it walked closer to her, the more the feeling of eternal sadness consumed her.

But if there hadn't been the feeling that all things felt, she was sure, Marcy would've just lay there and accepted her fate. Thankfully though, fear was the thing that stirred her forward. Though the pain was unbearable, and the droplets of ice broke all over and blood spilt all over the ground, fear pushed her on.

She wasn't walking, in fact she couldn't, the pain was too extreme that she would've just fell. No, she crawled. It wasn't as fast as she would've liked to have gone, but there was nothing more that she could do. The thing seemed to be playing with her, walking lazily toward her as she crawled like a wounded animal towards whatever shelter she could find.

He whistled lightly. "Marcy, Darcy, Larcy. How I love to love. Marcy, Darcy, Larcy." The thing sang over and over.

It kicked her as hard as possible in the side, breaking one of her ribs and making her cry out in the extreme pain that followed. Marceline now lay flat against the snow, chest against the ground as she tried to crawl away. But this thing wouldn't have it, instead it just stomped a foot onto her back, and finally she gave up.

He knelt next to her body. Marceline could feel the heat that came off his body, felt the combat boot that was planted at the end of her spine. It whispered her ear delicately. "We were meant to be, you and me. A vampire queen as my bride, our children will be leaders, Gods amongst Ooo. All you need do is succumb to me and the insanity that plagues you." He kissed the back of her neck then the side. His lips were icy cold, and a small degree of frost bite originated wherever they touched. Instantly she knew, this thing was the one who had brought on the memories of Simon, he was trying to break her like a toy.

She was crying into Finn's shirt holding onto him for dear life, her eyes closed as she repeatedly whispered. "No, no, no, please." Into Finn's belly, he had found her like this after racing to her scream of pain. Though she was naked, he hadn't had time to throw anything on her. She was in a bad state, and unless she had something to anchor herself to he was afraid her sanity would float away.


	4. Chapter 4

It was back in this world. Those were the words that went through the Witch Doctor's mind over and over. He sat on the dirt wood floor, his dreadlocks resting on his knees and his shirt off. The room was completely dark besides two candles in front of him and the room was thick with the smell of incense. In his lap was a bowl of water.

His eyes were locked on this bowl of liquid as he began to meditate, his eyes rolling in to the back of his of his head as he searched the land for the beast. It was his arch enemy, the yang to his yin, it held everything he despised, and by the powers that be, he would kill it.

It lusted for, she could feel its eyes constantly on her naked body whenever she dressed or undressed, it never showed itself, only occasionally sent a nightmare of itself or of her pass with Ice King. The ones with Ice King were bearable; they only caused her a little amount of pain, she at least knew they would never happen. But the ones with the unnamed, seemingly faceless man, they were the scariest. She was always his, always his bride.

If it hadn't been for Finn staying with her throughout all of these days she was sure that it would've taken her, but thankfully the human seemed to scare off the shadow man. Finn was never far behind her, and when they could feel its presence in the corner of the room from time to time they immediately went upstairs and locked them. They had discussed leaving the house, but to go to another house was to bring the demon onto those who didn't deserve.

Always his grin was upon them, and several times Finn had to sleep in the same bed as her. She constantly cried, the once strong hard core rocker girl turned into a mess, not sure how long their lives would be like this. But that question was answered soon; on the second day of their imprisonment it made its move.

Finn was in the shower while Marceline was in her bedroom, right outside the bathroom, trying to relax from the constant threat of the thing. Her mind was whirling fast, and she could barely focus on a single letter. She gave up, tossed the book aside and picked up her bass and strummed it lightly.

Everything seemed to stand still in just that moment, there was no movement from her, she had stop plucking the bass entirely and sensed the silence, Finn had stopped whistling a merry tune and it seemed that the only noise was the shower. Marcy knew what it was before even realizing she did. It was the silence before the storm; it had happened so many times before in her life, it was the moment just before shit hit the fan.

And it did. A large thud then a high pitched boyish scream came from the bathroom and Marceline scrambled up, no longer wielding her bass as an instrument, now wielding it like the axe it was. The door to the bathroom swung open, just by itself, and she could hear the screams that came from it. They chilled her to the bone, but if Finn had been so strong protecting her, than she could be strong as well.

Marceline went as fast as her legs would carry her, the axe in a position so it could be swung quickly, but the image in front of her frightened her to the extent where she could do little more than watch in horror. Whatever he was, he stood there back turned to her. His skin was pitch black and a mist that was colored like a shadow was constantly around him; his hair was a thick, slicked back crimson red. From behind him she could already tell he must be beautiful, the muscle definition on his back pointed this out. But she could feel that underneath the handsome exterior was a bitter thing that wanted everything it could have.

He held Finn in a single hand, the human completely naked, he was unconscious and blood seeping from his nose and with his great might, the man threw Finn against the wall. His head hit the plaster wall along with his back with a dull thud, punching a large whole in the smooth surface of the wall. She snapped out of her haze and swung the axe the way she had been taught by her father, the air whistling at how fast she brought the axe down.

The Shadow Man spun, grabbed the neck of the axe and kicked her in the stomach, disarming her and sending her backwards into her room. He threw down the axe and walked toward Marceline. She lay on the ground, trying to stand but quickly he stopped her. Stomping on her heel with all his might, resulting in a thick crunching sound and a spike of pain hitting her to the point where she neared the point of unconsciousness.

She lay on the ground now, unable to stand up thanks to her broken ankle. But she crawled towards the ladder; she had to keep fighting, if she didn't she was done for, out for the count. He giggled, and kicked her in the side so she lay flat against the ground.

Finn's eyes were open and they stared back at each other, he was in the bathroom sitting up against the plaster too weak to move. Blood seeped from both his mouth where a tooth had been knocked out and he as well bled from his nose where no doubt the beast had knocked him, he mouthed the words while tears streamed down his face. 'I'm sorry'.

She shook her head at Finn as the shadow man sat down in front of her, crossing his legs and pulling her into his lap, she pushed at his chest but it did nothing. For the first time she saw his face. It was handsome, gaunt with no facial hair what so ever. But underneath, she sensed the inner ugliness, the true hatred he felt toward everything. He wore a suit, but no shoes, his feet long and ending in three claws.

He pulled her close in a hug and she whimpered in pain, her ankle hurting and her mind disgusted mentally. "Marceline, why don't you just hug me back? I'm not a bad man." He smiled at her, like the smile of a dirty sales man. He would give you whatever you needed, but when the time came he would stab you in the back for a profit.

"You're disgusting." Her ears were ringing before she even realized he had back hand slapped her and was chuckling full heartedly.

"Looks like you will have a disgusting husband then! Our children will also be half disgusting yeah?" He said, kissing her cheek, making her shiver as his cold lips touched her.

"W-who are you?" She asked staring at his violet eyes that seemingly never blinked.

"Don't know." The Man of the Shadow said in complete honesty.

She nodded and said nothing more; instead he was the one who spoke. "So, I don't have many friends around here, so Finn will be our best man honey. You go slip into something more comfortable while me and Finn go ready up a few things. I'll be back up a bit, see if we can't maybe get you preggers before the ceremony yeah? Don't even think about leaving through the windows, else I'll gut your friend, bring you back and we can have the wedding and eat him." Kissing her on the lips, he got up, practically tossing her off onto the floor; he went to Finn, grabbed him by the hair, he was still completely naked at this point as they headed down the ladder.


	5. Chapter 5

The Witch Doctor finally knew where he was after some time of looking into the bowl, he was nearby, and Paggy could smell his corrupt sent, a showdown was nearing and the Witch doctor was working his fastest to consecrate his armor and weapon. Every few centuries they clashed, sometimes he won and sometimes he lost, they were the balance, good and evil.

Marceline was left in the bed, the thick blanket covering her body. She knew that he would be done with Finn soon, and if he did hold true to his statement, he would be here soon, to give her his evil seed. The only thing that kept her from finishing herself was the fact that if she did, Finn would be cut down. She did love the boy, whether it was a small crush or a brotherly love, Marceline would never live with herself if Finn died.

She heard the shouts from downstairs and could only guess the violence that was going on down there. During this time she though mainly of what happiness she had seen in her life. Her time was coming, the payment for peace. She would not give him the pleasure of her body; she would face him head on, bite, and claw. Anything it took, she would not give him a single inch that wasn't paid with blood.

Down stairs Finn was pale and wide eyed, his face having taken quite the tenderization. He had fought with all his might and had lost the fight against a true evil. The table had been set, extremely rare steaks on three plates. Now the beast went up the ladder for what he called 'Pre wedding activities' grinning as he said this.

He could hear the screams from the upper level and sat down against one of the chairs slumped back in it, he lost he thought as he cried.

The Witch doctor mounted his sled witch had been attached to 12 large porcupines, with one crack of the reigns they were off, racing to what he realized was Marceline house, he hoped to the powers that be that he could make it before anyone was hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Note to the constant reader.

I have merely brought it into a depressing angle Marceline being attacked by the Shadow Man, but I guarantee you, no rape will transpire. That would be a little strange for me to do. But I can't promise you that things will start to look better.

It was a struggle but she had kept him at bay. He was at the end of the room, holding his cut cheek growling. She was on the other end of the room with a pocket knife from the nightstand. Her shirt was torn, but the sharp part of the knife was crimson with the blood of the man.

"You little bitch, I will destroy you! I will rip your glob damn heart out! My face, damn it!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, slowly he inched in on her. Crouching with his arms spread, ready to pounce at any moment, she backed up into the corner, knife pointed out him when it occurred to her.

She couldn't fight him physically. It would be near impossible, so she decided to adapt. She lowered the knife to his surprise. "Look, honey I didn't want to cut you on the cheek." Marceline said, The Shadow Man stopped crouching and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why did you then?" The thing questioned her.

"I wanted to make sure you were strong enough to take me in combat, I would never merry a weak man." She said with a growl. Inside she was nearing a mental break down, but on the outside she kept cooler than the Ice Kingdom.

He grinned and nodded. "Good to know I'll have a strong wife, and a smart one to who can see strengh." The man stood straight from his crouching stance and walked over to her, stroking her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"Shall we beloved?" He kissed her on the lips and she had to use all her force not to cringe and had to force a smile on her lips, he reached down to her wrist and twisted it, making the pocket knife drop to the floor.

She put a finger to his lips. "It'll be all the more exciting if we do it after the wedding tonight. Besides, I need to make a wedding dress and you must prepare the food."

The Shadow grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. If it hadn't been this particular person she might have enjoyed the show of warmth and love. But as it wrapped its arms around her in a loving gesture, she felt like gagging.

"I'll be downstairs getting everything, midnights the time baby. 5 hours yeah baby?" He asked her with a grin, showing his wolf like teeth.

She nodded, still forcing that weak smile onto her face. To seal the deal she craned her neck up and pecked him delicately on the lips. He smiled, went down the ladder to boss Finn around more. She ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet, from a mixture of nervousness and disgust.

Marceline sat like that for a while; it gave her time to think at least. She had a knife which didn't do much good; he had confiscated the axe and every other weapon in the room, somehow missing the pocket knife. Then she stood, washed the vomit from her mouth and realized the predicament. There was nothing she really could do besides pray and hope that something came to stop him.

Paggy parked his sleigh beside the walk way leading to the Ice Kingdom's castle. It looked menacing from where he stood, the front of the Ice castle carved to look like a face. He mounted the walk way, cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted loudly as he walked. "Ice King!" Paggy cried.

No response, he climbed further up the walk way and once again cupped his hands to his mouth. "Ice Ki-" He cried before the Ice Wizards voice interrupted.

"Yeah?! Sheesh don't wear my name out. What do you want?" The crazed old man flew out of the door leading to the castle by using his beard. Paggy waited until the Ice King had stopped flying and was on his feet in front of the Witch Doctor before he spoke again.

"I need your help mon." The Shaman said plainly to the crazed King.

"Oh so you need these awesome pectorals to help you?" He flexed, showing zero muscle whatsoever. "Oh yeah!"

"Stop with the foolishness. You're crazy but not stupid. Things are gonna be changing in Ooo for da worse mon unless ya help me." The Ice King put his hands on his hips and mocked Paggy.

"And why would I help you? You've never done anything for me." The arrogant King said, narrowing his eyes.

"Because if you don't the only person in Ooo who cares about you will be impregnated with a very evil thing, I can't stop him alone this time mon." Ice King perked a brow at this comment. "Marceline's in danger?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Jah mon, big time. So is Finn, but you don't care about him. So, will you help me mon?" Ice King considered it for a moment.

"If I don't?" He asked.

Paggy answered this very honestly, and quickly. "I'll kill you."


	7. Chapter 7

Lightning flashed around the grass lands, an unnatural storm had gathered over the land. The Ice King flew above Paggy, the Witch Doctor's sleigh taking him as fast as it could go. The Storm was the same one he had faced many times in his long life, and he was sure, it would not be his last. They had time, something had delayed him, he thanked the powers at be for this and whipped the large porcupines once more.

They may've had a few more minutes of extra time, but if they didn't hurry, they'd be too late.

"Sing to us a song Finn." The Shadow Man said to the human that sat in the oak chair.

He looked startled, his face swollen, but he made the mistake of questioning the order. "Huh?" Finn asked innocently, only answered by a hard back hand slap that sent him whirling from the chair. His ears rang and the pain was near unbearable, he looked up at the Shadow Man, his mouth open.

The beast put a foot on Finn's temple and lowered his head to the hard wood floor. "I could kill you right now, just a little," he pressed his foot down ever so gently, until Finn started too gasped in pain. "Bit of pressure." He finished.

"Why?" The once strong Vampire Queen driven to the brink of insanity said, she wore a red dress, an article of clothing she never wore unless to certain event. As always she was paler than usual, her black hair tied in a ponytail, small strands of white hair in it due to the stress that had been induced on her mind and body.

He turned to face her, crossing his long arms. "Hmmm dear?" The thing questioned with a smug look on his handsome dark face. It was a look of certain victory, as if nothing could stop him. She was prepared to ask him why he was doing all of this, what his intent was, why did he need her. But she remembered that she had to keep a shroud of secret. If he found out, in his insane and warped mind, that she really didn't love him, the beast would go on a rampage; this was what she was sure of.

She stood, faking a smile and walking to him, tracing her hand over his chest. Her fingertips were met with a freezing cold, she winced at this, much to his pleasure. "Why kill him when we can have him entertain us?" Marceline asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him as seductively as she could. Batting her eye lashes and giving him a toothy grin.

"You just have the greatest of minds my dear." He leaned down kissing her with his frost bitten lips.

Marcy pretended to giggle and kissed him back. Finn looked over at them with a great sadness in his eyes. It was a look of betrayal, he did not know Marceline was faking her love for the Shadow Man, he thought she had simply given in to his influences.

The Dark Man looked out of the corner of his eye as his lips met hers and he saw Finn's look of betrayal, mistaking it for jealously. He slapped Marceline's rear end and gripped it firmly, grinning at Finn. "This." He nodded his head to Marceline. "Is what you'll never have. She is mine, I'll bed her, impregnate her, and she'll like it. You won't even have someone who loves you like she loves me."

Finn buried his head in the ground and they could see the tears flowing on the hardwood. The Beast threw his head back and chuckled heartily, gripping his stomach with both hands now. Marceline on the other hand was wide eyed for a moment, unable to accept what was happening. But she was strong; she had survived the war hadn't she? That meant she could damn sure survive this.

She giggled her best, but even in her ears she felt it was weak. Luckily he was distracted and didn't notice it. "Honey?" she asked, smiling her best.

He looked in her eyes with his own crazed red ones, that wolf like grin present on his handsome gaunt face. "Yeeees dearest?" He asked.

"I would wish to know the name of my future husband if that's alright." Her smiled was still there, but it felt weakened.

"Call me, Durious." Durious said, smirking now.

"What a beautiful name." Marceline said, faking the awe in her voice as she tried to stall him.

He didn't pay head to the comment she had said, still absorbing the sadness of Finn and not fully understanding the words that came from her mouth. She repeated it, noticing how he seemed so far away and yet so close at the same time. His head was cocked to the side that faced away from her looking at the door. Lightning flashed far away in the distance, nearly as far away as Durious was.

Finn had noticed the silence that was between both of them, and looked up with one puffy red eye. Still sobbing as he did this, Marceline was barely aware that she as well was looking as to what Durious had set his eyes on. Then she saw the figure or figures perhaps. She could not see with the lighting in the room. Marcy noticed for the first time that the room was practically black, they had relied on the light outside but a mighty thunderstorm that dropped no rain was tearing through the grasslands outside her cave. She considered stepping away from their group and go light a candle, but the events that followed quickly stopped her.

Lightning flashed outside the cave, maybe 15 yards away, directly at the beginning of the cave that led inside to their cozy little house styled after her old home before the war. The figures were already inside the cave, walking slowly, cautiously towards the house. _Like flies to a flytrap_. The thought shot through her mind and hit her like a truck, making her shiver with anticipation of what would happen next.

Durious moved his footing so he faced the door, lightning flashed outside the cave again, then all hell broke loose.

Ice King had considered leaving several times, Paggy sensed this, and he was confident that if it hadn't been Marceline in this position, he might've very well had already fled. But even though Ice King didn't remember Marceline there was still a deep hidden feeling of responsibility for her and that was what pushed him forward.

It seemed that Paggy had changed to Ice King; he had met the Witch Doctor long ago when Gunter had been sick and needed potent medicine. Then he had seemed like a cheerful homeless man, though he wasn't homeless, only dress and acted like it. He had chatted with Ice King, actually seeming to have cared sincerely about what the demented former Simon Petrikov said.

They slapped hands and then Paggy had gone on his way once Gunter was well. Ice King had considered visiting the Witch Doctor again at his home. He felt that he would be more welcomed there than anywhere else in Ooo but something had kept him from doing so. He may've not had the senses he once had when he was younger (And very much less crazy) but he could sense the feeling Paggy had when they had first met. He was cool, friendly, calm. But there was something hidden beneath those kind feelings, no not hate, Ice King felt he was incapable of hate.

It was a sense of deep awareness, that the Witch Doctor felt everything that moved around him, he could hear every breath and every sigh. The blink of an eyelash, the raising of a hair on the back of somebody's neck. Everything, but he could sense that it wasn't these small tiny things he was looking for, something much darker was what he was looking for and Ice King thought they may find it in Marceline's house.

Lightning flashed harder as they approached the house's door, it was practically deafening but Paggy did not falter in a single step, and as he secured his hand on the doorknob Ice King was near shaking with anticipation. He creaked it open ever so gently.


	8. Chapter 8

"Go now, there are other worlds than these."

-Jake Chambers, in Stephan King's The Gunslinger

The door creaked open very slowly, as if there wasn't a man behind it, rather a gentle breeze flowing from the entrance of the cave was opening the door. And for a moment Durious hoped that was what it was, but he knew what was actually behind the door. Marceline supposed she knew to, not the actual person but she knew if the demon was scared at it then it was probably here to cut the beast down.

From the other side of the door Ice King hid behind the Witch Doctor, his arms raised and poised to conjure a frost bolt. Paggy held a long oak staff in his other hand, and as the door reached its resting place against the door, making a dull thud, he held the staff in a fighting stance as he surveyed the scene before him.

Lightning flashed and Durious noticed a change in the Witch Doctor, his skin was now wood. Oaken to be precise, no longer its rough dark chocolate color, his face looked like it had been carved into a tree with a crude dagger. His feet seemed firmly stuck to the ground like a mighty redwood, tall, proud, and never falling.

His dreadlocks touched the ground now and seemed to take on a green color, than Durious realized that it was no longer hair, no far from it. His dreads were vines, large and mighty vines that seemed to move and pulsate with life. Ants, he saw, crawled up and down them, the smell of a healthy forest seemed to irradiate from him.

But the most important detail on his body was his eyes. They glowed in the dark of the room, their blue light strong and radiant. His cloths were gone, but none of his body parts truly showed except for his limbs and head. But they had very little definition themselves. His fingers and toes now ended in sharp claws.

Durious chuckled at the stern faced Paggy while the others looked on in awe, even the injured Finn could not peel his eyes from the druid. But something more heart stopping began to unfold. Whispers started to circulate through the air, speaking strange words that they could not begin to comprehend. In all the corners of Marceline's house blood began to drip down the walls. It was crimson and the blood near Paggy took on a strange blue glow.

A scream, a feminine one at that, came from somewhere inside the house, quickly all the heads besides that of Durious's and Paggy's turned to Marceline as if thinking she had screamed for some odd reason. But when they looked, Marceline seemed just as clueless as all of them. More screams came, all feminine and all cries of pain.

"P-please stop!" One shouted from nowhere at all.

"No, please don't I'm begging you! No! I'm a virgin!" Another high pitch scream stated.

Gurgling could be heard, the sounds of people choking on thick liquids. Most of them led this to the conclusion that these were the sounds of men dyeing, choking on their own blood as they grasped at life. Marceline was frozen in terror, she was a vampire but that didn't mean she would ever inflict such horrors upon any mortal.

Sounds of grotesque coughing and vomiting filled the room, joining together with the sounds of death and rape. Meanwhile Durious seemed to be cracking. Not mentally cracking, but his physical appearance actually began to crack until his body looked like a scorched surface that had been colored midnight black.

Within these cracks a red color began to sprout forth, his claws began to grow, and his head took on a deformed grinning appearance. His already wolf like teeth turned into shark like teeth, his k-9s were long and snow white, looking to be razor sharp as well.

"I will…Give you…A chance….To leave." Durious said, his voice was an echo, seeming to boom over the shouts and screams and as he talked, his words seem to drift in and out of the walls. It seemed as if the walls of reality were beginning to fade as the world of horror overcame them all.

Paggy pointed a long oaken staff at the beast. "I will not spare you."

"Then I will not spare these mortals, me and my love will kill you and fornicate on your corpse Pan!" Durious screamed at Paggy.

Paggy narrowed his eyes at Durious. "Or are you not going by that now? You change your name a lot these days, over the centuries and worlds a person can forget."

"It matters not my name, only that you die here and now." Paggy proclaimed with thunderous shout.

Without warning, Durious pounced at Finn as he lay on the ground belly flat. Paggy moved with great speed and knocked him directly in the side of the neck with his staff. Knocking him off course several feet, he tumbled then rolled to his feet and growled. "Your strength is great but not even you can stop my magic." He said now grinning.

Ice King and Finn's breath caught in their throat, and their eyes began to bleed teardrops of blood. Paggy frowned deeply. "I will not let them die this day Hades." Paggy announced, the two mortals were raised up into the air, blue light flooding over their bodies.

Durious charged the Witch Doctor just as the bodies of Simon Petrikov and Finn the Human disappeared into nowhere. Marceline screeched and fell onto her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. In her mind she thought they were both dead, her adoptive father and the boy that had been with her in her time of need. Her dress ripped partially and her hair cascaded her face, covering it like a veil.


	9. Chapter 9

"We are both Gods Paggy! Can you not see what has been bestowed upon us?! When humanity lived in caves and were little more than intelligent apes that had less hair, they worshipped us! They ran in circles around your totems, their shamans and druids were powerful in your eyes. My followers fought for the excitement and honor! Remember mighty Greece? They might've made up the other Gods but we, we were real! The world of Azeroth, you planted a tree so might it could be seen from the great dark." Durious proclaimed to Paggy. His hands rose to the heavens, his sword glowing. They had made their way towards the center of the grasslands from Marceline's cave and near hurricane winds were roaring past them.

"You and your forces destroyed the tree. We maybe God's, we have influenced much in all life, when the Tower was beginning to fall, we both held it up while the forces of damnation and chaos sought to bring it low. I and you were together in that fight, we were yin and yang! Now a gunslinger is back in the world and we spend time here, in this land called Ooo, on the verge of deciding an eternity of chaos or peace. Should we not be in All-World, our birthplace mind you, helping the Gunslinger along his path?" Paggy asked reasonably, his voice which had started out as a shout was now a hushed voice, trying to speak reason into the mind of a madman.

"You speak true for once, you tree hugging shit. But I cannot let this world be another pansy world. Peace makes weakness, and weakness breeds stupidity, if they are not on their toes, constantly at war fighting a common enemy they will fall, then corruption and greed will breed." Durious stated to Paggy, his sword was lowered to the ground and a deep frown was on his lips. He did not want to do this, they may be polar opposites but he was still his brother.

"So be it then." In the land of Ooo cataclysmic events were beginning to unfold. Lightning touched down all across the land, green and unnatural, where it touched a plague hit. The grass began to die then it began to spread, to the trees, then the bushes, then to the wildlife. The deer, the bears, the birds, they coughed horribly as their inside were burned. Their skin began to blister and soon they were hacking up teeth, blood, than organs.

It spread to villagers and had the same effects, but the screams were much worse. Paggy's eyes began to glow a brighter shade of blue and vines began to grow all across the land, exploding green liquid on the plagued areas in an attempt to combat it. Durious saw that he was preoccupied with this spell and charged him, his shoulder lowered as he crashed into him.

Paggy fell back and hit the ground, as it happened a mighty earth quake swept across Ooo, whole huts fell down, castles crumbled to the ground, the great frost peaks of Ice Kingdom were shaken to their core as avalanches hit towns that bordered the mountains. The death toll was absolutely staggering, thousands upon thousands dead or dying, hundreds of others were badly wounded and stuck within their own house.

Paggy smacked Durious in his high cheekbone with his balled up fist, a crack was heard as he broke the bone beneath the skin, a small fragment stuck up from beneath, piercing his cheek and letting blood fall faintly over the demon's skin. Over and over again he hit Durious till he fell off him, when he did Paggy rolled on top of him, pinning his arms and chest to the ground.

He dug his claws into the beast's eyes, squirting blood from the eyes on to his hair covered temple. It screamed and roared in agony, more lightning flashed, and more died, now tidal waves from the ocean began to breach inland, volcanoes once dormant began to erupt.


	10. Chapter 10

(Just wanna put this as a reminder, they aren't really the Greek gods, that's not their origin at least. I used it to show that they have been involved in hundreds of worlds and that they had declared themselves gods in those times, if ya have any questions, post em in Reviews and I'll do my best to answer )

Candy Kingdom was in complete chaos, fires were everywhere burning the candy people and the plague was sweeping through them faster than they could stop it. The gumball guards had retreated from the outer city and were now positioned in the palace walls, destroying those who they saw were infected. The remainders of the normal candy people were now inside the palace, huddled together in the throne room for what little warmth they could find.

Princess Bubblegum was the only one absent from these refugees; she was on the balcony of the palace with her telescope, surveying the damage that had been inflicted upon Ooo. It was devastating; tidal waves were crashing against the fire kingdom. Ice Kingdom was being hit by an unnatural storm of fire and the badlands were being hit by earthquakes and massive sand storms.

But these weren't the worries that troubled her, it was the fact that by now Finn, Marceline, even Ice King should've been here. She was smart, she liked to think that, but she didn't have the muscle Finn did or the power of Ice King and Marceline. She needed powerful people to enact her plan.

She already had the plan in order, they would find the cause of these apocalyptic events, which she was sure, was the Lich, and then they would annihilate it from this plane of existence. "Warning, unknown presence detected!" A bubblegum guardian cried out so the whole city could hear it.

Bubblegum frowned, this had never happened before, she had programmed the guardians to know almost all things living but this was something that they had never seen or heard of before in their long lives of servitude to the crown. She turned her telescope to the forests surrounding Candy Kingdom but found nothing except the cotton candy forests.

The threat was not on land, but she soon realized it was from the air, a whistling made her look upward. Not the usual lighthearted whistling that person might do when their walking upon a lonely path, but the sound of something heavy being dropped from a great height.

Durious and Paggy hit the Candy Kingdom with such force even the palace shook in place. They came from the clouds, Durious had large skeletal like bat wings that somehow managed to give him flight, while Paggy had a set of beautiful looking blue wings.

They had fought in the air for several minutes but Durious had proved far stronger then he could've ever imagined. They were both falling from the air; Durious held his shoulders and kept him below the demon, so when they hit the ground he would be the one to receive most of the punishing power.

Paggy knew that he would lose if this happened and he had seen the chaos that had ravaged Ooo, and knew he could not let Durious's chaotic power sweep the land. With all his will power he jabbed his claw into Durious stomach, and twisted it.

The beast howled as loud as it could then sunk its teeth into Paggy's neck, shaking his head frantically to rip deeper inside his neck. Blood seeped from Paggy's bark like skin and fell in droplets toward the ground with them. The ground was rapidly approaching and his window of opportunity was quickly closing.

(Next chapter will be the ending.)


End file.
